


Meows

by Rymwho



Series: KingOfTheSilence Works [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Adopted, Cats, F/F, Kittens, Nicole is cute
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: La Earp menor le encargo a Nicole que trajera un pan de la tienda para acompañarlo con una Lagsana y de paso un pan de ajo. Estaba emocionad, Waverly emocionada pero triste a la vez al pensar que sería la primera cena sin Dolls desde que murió sacrificado para poder dejar que vivan y darles más tiempo.





	Meows

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es lo más ¿lindo? que he escrito en años para que no se asusten.

Era una tarde tranquila en el hogar de las hermanas Earp’s, Waverly se encontraba preparando lo que sería la cena para lo que queda del resto de su familia.

  
La Earp menor le encargo a Nicole que trajera un pan de la tienda para acompañarlo con una Lagsana y de paso un pan de ajo. Waverly emocionada pero triste a la vez al pensar que sería la primera cena sin Dolls desde que murió sacrificado para poder dejar que vivan y darles más tiempo.

  
Una sonrisa triste se posó en sus labios mientras trataba de limpiar sus pocas lágrimas que no se había dado cuenta de que han parecido.  
Escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse y entrando una persona, supuso que era Nicole de regreso así que dejó el cuchillo que cortaba el queso y se limpio las manos para posteriormente salir de la cocina y ver a su novia.

  
Cuando salió esperaba que Nicole tuviera en sus manos la bolsa de la panadería lleno de muchos panes franceses y en cambio se encontró que en realidad había un gato en sus brazos, el gato era pequeño posiblemente de un mes de color negro mientras que en sus patas había machas simulando como una botas pequeñas, era realmente muy lindo.

-Waverly! -Exclamó Nicole al ver a su pequeña novia.

  
Waverly levanto la mano para que no hablará mas

  
̶¿y ese gato? Nicole ̶ Pregunta con el ceño fruncido acariciando la cabeza del pequeño gato que no dejaba de ronronear ̶¿Y el pan?

  
-En la camioneta -Contesta dejando al pequeño gato en el suelo- Escucha encontré a este pequeño amigo en la calle y simplemente no podía dejarlo solo cuando a fuera es peligroso para el.

  
-¿Entonces que? Será el nuevo compañero de Calamity? Oh Nicole sabes que Calamity no soporta a los gatos ¡y eso que ella es un gato! -Exclamó con ironía.

  
-Lo se -Trato de calmar a su pequeña novia aunque la verdad disfrutaba verla un poco fastidiada ya que se veía muy tierna. -Es por eso que pensé que los mantendremos separados hasta que estén listos.

  
Waverly da un pequeño suspiro y asiente al plan de Nicole

  
-Bien….entonces te ayudo con la bolsa de pan.

  
Nicole se quedó en silencio y caminan hacia la puerta y antes de que Nicole abriera le comento algo mas…

  
-Uhm ¿Waves? -pregunto con algo de nerviosismo.

  
-Si Nicole?

  
-Uhm… tal vez… -se queda en silencio unos segundos agachado un poco la cabeza por vergüenza- no sólo haya sido un gato -ambas se quedan en silencio- tal vez hayan sido dos…

  
-¿Qué?

  
-Tal vez en realidad tres…

  
-Nicole… -No podía creer lo que escuchaba, su novia acaba de adoptar a tres gatos nuevos sabiendo que a Wynonna tampoco le agradaba tanto la idea de animales en su casa interrumpiendo su hora del Whisky cuando una bola de pelos se pasara en sus zapatos, iba a ser una masacre. Pero waverly no podía dejar que Nicole viviera nuevamente sola después de las viudas y en el paquete Nicole incluía una Calamity Jane-. Dime que al menos fueron solo tres…

  
Nicole volteo a otro lado suponiendo lo peor y entonces Waverly se dio cuenta que no fueron tres. Aparta a Nicole de la puerta y abriéndole rápidamente se encuentra una caja de 10 gatos pequeños de diferentes colores de pelaje y ojos maullando al aire y uno que otro dormido.

  
-Eres Increíble -dijo Waverly dejándose caer en los brazos de su novia soltando un gran largo suspiro cansado que esto le provocaba, mira a Nicole con desaprobación y a juzgar por la cara de la jengibre aun faltaba algo mas-. ¿Qué sigue?

  
-Tal vez…tampoco traje el pan.

  
Waverly abrió lentamente la boca preparándose para gritar mientras que Nicole escapaba por su vida.  
\--

  
Wynonna agarro una cerveza del refrigerador y se fue a sentar al sillón tomando mientras veía el vacío sin ningún pensamiento en su cabeza hasta que escucho un maullido a su lado y vio a un gato pequeño y blanco. Se quedaron viendo fijamente como si se entendieran y luego escucho otro maullido al otro lado y volteo a ver un gato negro que la veía fijamente, Wynonna sacudió la cabeza sin importancia así que se dispuso a levantar sus pies a la mesa y descansar y al tratar de hacerlo no pudo porque se encontró un gato nuevo que estaba acurrucado encima de la mesa.

  
Su regazo se hundió y se encontró al menos dos gatos más uno durmiendo en regazo y el otro empujando sus pequeñas patas afiladas tratando de subirse.

  
-Creo que tenemos un problema-. Dijo antes que el gato finalmente logrará subirse encima de su cabeza y sentarse ahí.

 


End file.
